yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Azusa Iguchi
Azusa Iguchi is an 18 year old student currently attending Akademi High School. She is the president of the Charity Club, which is a club dedicated to helping others and donating. Ayano may befriend Azusa if she earns her trust and spends time with her. She will provide a few advantages if Ayano decides to become her friend. (Credits to Sayuori for the uniform, Chalkpai for the Megami hairstyle, Crabbymeal for the spaghetti twin hairstyle and LucyDreemurr for the Yandere-chan redesign hair bangs!) Appearance Azusa Iguchi has light brown-orange hair and green eyes. Her hairstyle has somewhat short twin drills along with arranged, square-like bangs. She wears the sailor uniform. Due to the lack of long sleeves for the uniform, she wears a white and burgundy coat with a burgundy, fluffy inside to keep Azusa warm. Her stockings are also long, fluffy and white. She carries a classic, huge white bag with her no matter what, and rarely ever uses her bookbag. However, due to her illness, mucus drops from her eyes sometimes, and her skin is actually dry and a somewhat pale red. In order to deal with this, she will either cover up her entire body or put makeup on her entire body. When she covers her entire body, she will wear two coats (the primary one along with an extremely long, fluffy, soft, light grey coat which barely fits her due to it being so large), a massive scarf (can cover a lot of her face too when positioned properly), caramel-colored scarf, her regular stockings and soft, red mittens. The two pockets inside her coat are filled to the brim with tissues for her to wipe the mucus from her eyes when it happens. Personality Azusa Iguchi acts very respectful towards others. She will often leave small gifts in the rooms of clubs that she likes, most of the time just a little bag with some money in it. (The clubs that she often visits or donates to are: Cooking Club, Photography Club, Gardening Club, Art Club, Light Music Club and Science Club.) She does her best to help out whenever possible, and will often give someone small gifts (such as a pouch of money or a little box of biscuits) when they feel sad, disappointed or let down. However, in reality, Azusa almost only helps others in order to make herself feel happy, in order to make more friends and in order to look good, and not really because she wishes to. She simply chucks her money and resources at everyone else because she doesn't know what to do with it. Though a lot of the school is considered to be her friend, she only has a few actual friends that she cares about. She is secretly incredibly judgmental towards most people, writing about others and what she thinks are their flaws in her free time. Despite all of this, her personality is shifting, and will sometimes help out of the goodness of her heart. She is aware of her shortcomings, and performs kind acts in order to fix herself. She dislikes being alone, and even though she technically lives in a dorm room without a roommate, she will host sleepovers at her dorm to prevent feeling alone. She loves animals more than a lot of people, and her pet anaconda makes her insanely happy and makes her feel very safe, practically cleansing her of almost any worry. Relationships W.I.P Backstory W.I.P Tasks W.I.P Trivia W.I.P Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Category:Protective Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:3rd Years